


People Watching

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kinks, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Gladio tries to figure out people's kinks as he sits in a restaurant waiting for the others. People watching is something he's good at, after all. Request fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/gifts).



*For Pom_Rania.

PEOPLE WATCHING

 

Gladio sat at the table for four, waiting for the others to arrive. Ignis had suggested this restaurant, insisting that this is where they made ‘real’ ramen and not that ‘freeze dried garbage he ate our of a styrofoam cup’. Normally Gladio might have felt insulted, but Ignis offered to pay so he really couldn’t complain.

He glanced at his phone when it chimed. It was Prompto.

_STUCK IN TRAFFIC, BE THERE IN 10 MIN_

Gladio put the phone aside and took a sip of his beer. That was fine, he would take the time to occupy himself with one of his favorite do-nothing pastimes. People watching. He wasn’t being nosey, exactly, but it was good practice as a body guard to try and figure out what people were about from a distance. Mostly when it came to hostility. But when hostility wasn’t in the equation it was always fun to try and read them anyway. Guess what kind of person they were, what they might have done for a living, maybe even their kinks if the mood struck him.

And the mood struck him.

He looked around the crowded room until his eyes landed on a disgruntled business man in a suit sitting alone. He scowled at his phone and texted something with a little too much force on each letter. ‘Someone was denied morning sex…again,’ thought Gladio.

His eyes roamed the room until they landed on a couple tucked away in the corner. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as the woman affectionately laid a hand on the man’s shoulder and laughed at a joke he made. He noticed that they were both wearing a wedding ring, but -Gladio scowled- The woman’s ring was gold and thin, dotted with diamonds, while the man’s ring was thick tungsten. It was rare for a couple to have such wildly different rings. Then he noticed two sets of keys on the table next to their phones, meaning they had come in different vehicles. ‘Someone’s having an affair.’

Next his gaze landed on a teenager sitting alone with his tablet at he ate. He looked like he’d been there for a while as he did some image editing on his tablet. The kid had a shock of blue hair to one side and wore an oversized t-shirt with a scantily clad anime girl on it. This one was too easy. The guy practically screamed ‘hentai’. Then Gladio noticed the Marlboro charm hanging from the guy’s phone. ‘Tentacle hentai, to be specific,’ he thought.

The last group in the room within eyesight was a group of three. Two women and a man. They struck Gladio as co-workers out for lunch. The poor guy was trying so hard to get the attention of the blonde girl, but she was too busy with whatever game she was playing on her phone. Gladio’s eyes darted to the shy brunette to the other side of their table, noticing she was paying more attention to the guy than anyone. She hung on his every word and he was totally oblivious to her. Shame.

No immediate kinks here, just one guy paying attention to the wrong girl.

The door chimed as Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis entered. Gladio waved them over to the booth. “Apologies for the delay,” said Ignis. “Traffic was atrocious. Did you order?”

Gladio shook his head. “Just the beer. I was waiting on you guys.” He caught eyes with the waitress and waved her over. She took their drink orders and departed. While the others were looking over their menu’s Gladio thought he’d try and size up his friends as well. Just for shits and giggles.

First was their Prince. A bit pompous and lazy most of the time, but he’d been diligent in his sparing practice as of late and was finally listening to what Gladio was trying to teach him. He was a good observer when he applied himself. Gladio smirked, Noctis probably liked to watch. He struck Gladio as the slightly voyeuristic type. Maybe a little bit alpha if he was encouraged.

Next was Prompto. His overenthusiasm and wildly upbeat personality grated on Gladio’s nerves from time to time, but the shield had to admit that Prompto was a true friend to Noctis. Still, Gladio had the feeling he was hiding something. Maybe he was in the closet? No doubt he was shy. If Gladio had to guess he would say that Prom wasn’t one for random encounters. It would have to be someone he trusted, and if something did happen Gladio would bet money that Prom liked being told what to do. Maybe even be roughed up a little.

Prompto noticed him looking at him. Woops.

The blonde fidgeted with his wristbands. “Something on my face?” he asked.

Gladio shook his head. “Nah, sorry. Just lost in thought.”

“What about?”

Gladio shrugged. “Just wondering what’s going on in the kitchen that made Ignis like this place so much,” he lied.

Ignis laid his menu down, green eyes assessing him through the lenses of his glasses. “Well, for one thing, it takes a full twenty-four hours just to make the broth alone. That alone is worth the price.”

“Six, why so long?” Noctis asked.

Ignis started explaining something about how it takes a long time for the collagen to dissolve off the bones they use for broth, but Gladio wasn’t listening.

Ignis was so ridiculously put together that Gladio had never even seen him drunk before. His hair was rarely ever out of place other than when they were sparring. His clothes always pristinely pressed and lint free. His apartment always spotless. Ignis was always in control.

A devilish smirk crossed Gladio’s lips.

Ignis probably loved control in the bedroom too. Gladio would bet any amount of Gil that Iggy had a pair of handcuffs and a blind fold in his end table drawer. Maybe even a riding crop hidden somewhere. If he ever got Ignis drunk enough to play truth or dare he would have to ask. That was a thought that wasn’t going away any time soon.

“Gladio? You alright today?” asked Noctis. “You only had the one beer before we got here, right?”

Gladio scoffed. “C’mon Noct, you know me better than that. I just didn’t sleep too well last night,” he lied again. Maybe he should stop playing this solo game before his friends started to think something was up.

At least for now.

X~X~X

Short, but fun to write. Thanks for the prompt, Pom_Rania.


End file.
